Deep Green Eyes
by Leary O'Neill
Summary: Caught between black and white, a young girl loses everything to protect those she cares most for...and gains everything as well.


Prologue to Deepest Green Eyes  
  
The red haired man looked up as he heard screams for help. Curious, he jogged towards the sounds, liking the desperation he heard in the girl's voice. He came into the alley where the screams originated, and onto a terrible sight, at least to one who was not used to Farfarello's hobbies.  
  
THree men had a woman pinned in the corner of the dead end alley. Her head was thrown back, and tears streamed down her face. The center man was in teh process of molesting her. Her short plaited white skirt was pushed up, his hand underneath it. Her pale pink blous had no buttons left, and her practical white bra had been pushed aside, his other hand and mouth exploring her freely. Her grey wool cardigan was hanging off her arms loosely. Her eyes flicked to him, a touch of hope, and more than enough fear for him. "Please...Help me..." she whispered. The man in the middle looked over his shoulder at her words. "Fuck Off! She's ours!" he snapped, and the man on his right turned as well. A knife materialized in his hand, and he advanced on the red ahired man. He smirked.  
  
"You can't hurt me wiht that little knife." he stateda,nd moved forwards quickly, foot flashing out. THe knife clattered to the ground,and with a powerful blow, the thug's windpipe was crushed. He fell to the ground, gasping and clawing at his throat. "Fuck! Kill that Bastard!" THe center man ordered,a nd the other man brought out a gun. The Redhead's eyes narrowed, and suddenly, the man was trembling in fear. "Sn...snakes! Everywhere! Get em off!" he shrieked, dropping the gun and flailing erratically. The Thrid man leapt at him. The redhead dodged, his elbow slamming intot he man's back. Her urked at the wind left his chest,and fell on the ground, gasping like the first man, who had fallen errily silent now. The woman, no...a girl, about eighteen, dodged away from the flailing man, past the gasping one, and around the dead one. "Thankyou..." she whispered, not looking at the man who had saved her as she tried to flee past him towards freedom. He caught her arm, strong grip holding her in place. She bit back a cry of fear, cringing away from him. He touched her chin gently, until she was looking at him, fear in her wide eyes. He noticed they were a brilliant and unyielding green, slightly darker that Yoji's were. "My name is Schulderich. Remember that." he said, and smiled. She nodded. "My name...is...Hikaru. Hikaru Sohaku." she managed.  
  
Schulderich looked at the girl's face. She would have normally been very pretty, but her fear made her beautiful to him. Her brilliant green eyes stood out because of her long black hair, and wispy bangs that framed them nicely. Her face was pale, and her figure attractive. He could see why those men had attacked her. Slowly, he let her go, and she backed away. Hikaru bowed. "Thank you, Schulderich." she said, his Gaijin name rolling clumsily off her tongue. "You are most welcome. If you ever need help again, just think of me." he said, and chucked her chin lightly. he gave her a kind smile, then walked out of hte alley, hands in his pockets, whistling a tune.  
  
Hikaru stared into the mirror, then closed her eyes. Again, for the thousanth time, she felt the groping hands, ther prying mouths. A tear crept down her cheek as she remembered the incident touch my touch, tear by tear. And then, a final touch, and end to tears. A hand on her arm, two fingers tilting her chin up. A warm smile, and kind words. Hikaru hugged herself, and rose from her vanity dresser, going into the bathroom.  
  
She dropped the offending clothes into a heap on the floor, and stepped into the shower. It was so hot that she looked like a boiled lobster comign out, but she didn't care. she scrubbed herself raw with the soap, but still didn't feel clean inside. Finally, she broke down into tears, and knelt at the bottom of the shower, face in her hands as she sobbed brokenly. There was a knock on the bathroom door,and she choked back a sob, looking up. "Hikaur-chan? Are you okay?" a voice asked. HIkaru paled. Her little brother, just fourteen. "Shinji, go away." she said, her voice cracking a little. "Hikaru? Are you hurt? You're crying." he said in concern. She squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm fine Shinji. I stubbed my toe." she lied. "...Fine. You got a delivery. I'll leave it on your bed." he called, and walked away. Hikaru bowed her head, then rose, finishing her shower.  
  
The delivery Shinji had spoked of was flowers. A boquet of forget-me-nots, and white carnations. It came with not your average little tag card, but a letter, hand written. Slowly, she opened it.  
  
Hikaru Sohaku,  
  
Just a note to tell you again that if you ever need me, just think of me, and i promise I will come. Don't ask how I got your address; it's my little secret. I won't lie to you, I am not a very good person. I have sinned much in my life, but if helping you today saved a little of both our souls, all the better. I will protect you. No matter what the cost. I don't know how you did it...but somehow, you broke through me, and now, I can't help but want to protect you. Don't worry; it's not love, or lust, or whatever you think it may be. I don't even know what it is.  
  
But It's a Promise.  
  
Schulderich.  
  
At the bottom of the paper, there was an address. She folded the letter carefully, and set teh flowers in a vase, with fresh water. Then she closed her curtains, and got dressed.  
  
Schulderich watched boredly as Nagi read through files on their new mission. "Who do we gotta kill?" he asked. "Kyusai Noanaka. A cop, looking into Reiji. Shouldn't be too hard. He lives with his wife and kid. No witnesses." Nagi said calmly. "How old is the kid?" Schulderich asked. Nagi blinked. "What?" he asked. "The kid? Boy girl...what age?" he asked. Nagi clicked the mouse a few times. "Boy. Nineteen." he stated. "Right. He's mine, if he's home." he stated, and rose from the couch, walking out of the room. Nagi watched him as he walked out, and then reached out to touchhis mind, trying to find out what the older man was thinking. He was blocked, and Schulderich glared at him. "Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." he said slowly, anger simmering in his eyes. Nagi blinked, then nodded once, going back to the mission file as the redhaired german left.  
  
Farfarello looked at the young corpse sadly. "It would have hurt God more if it hadn't been done so quickly." he said. Schulderich wiped the knife off on the boy's shirt, then sheathed it. "Whatever." he shrugged, and walked away from the dead boy. He'd been nineteen, with brown hair and eyes. Not bad looking, but Schulderich hadn't really noticed any of that. He'd simply walked up, slammed the boy to the wall, and slit his throat. He'd made a gurgle of surprise, then died at the german's feet. Schulderich looked at Brad, who was holstering his gun. "You done?' he asked. Brad nodded, surprised, and Schulderich was the first one out of the house.  
  
Brad wrapped his arms around schulderich's waist,and the man didn't respond as he usually did. the german didn't care when it came to sex; male female, as long as it felt good. He and Brad often shared beds. "What's wrong Schu? Not in the mood?" he teased. Schulderich pulled away. "Guess not." he replied curtly. Brad blinked in surrprise. "Something's bothering you." he stated. Schulderich glared at him. "Don't even try to read me, Crawford." he snapped angrily. The American smirked. "No. Nagi told me you blocked him. I know better. But I'll find out soemhow, Schulderich. You know i will." he stated, adn walked out of the room.  
  
Omi hefted his backpack onto his shoulders, then blinked as footsteps appraoched in the nearly empty hall. Two pairs, light, probably female or young male. he decided before he'd even turned. "Konnichiwa, Omi-kun!" THe boy said. He grinned. "Shinji-kun! Way to go! I hear you guys won your soccer game." he stated. Shinji nodded, unconciously brushing his long chestnut bangs out of his face. Omi didn't care that the boy was three years younger than he was, they were a lot alike in most ways. Girls fell over themselves when Shinji was near, and most could hardly talk when they were together. Omi and Shinji looked surprisingly alike. They'd been mistaken for brohters more often than not. Omi glanced at Shinji's companion. His beautiful sister, Hikaru. "Konnichiwa, Sohaku-sempai." he smiled, giving a slight bow. She smiled. "Nice to see you again. How is the flower shop?" she asked. "Good good! As long as Yoji can concentrate on selling flowers rather than flirting wiht pretyt girls, we'll do much better." he laughed. Hikaru smiled. "I've been on the recieving end of Yoji's attentions more than once...By the way...Did you by any chance sell a vase of White carnations and Blue Forget-me-nots?" she asked, blushing brightly. Omi shook his head. "Not that I know of....maybe Ken?" he suggested, turning bright pink. Shinji's sister couldn't...nah! he puched the thought away. "Forget I asked. Are you going to the soccer fields Shinji-kun?" she asked her brother, changing the subject. "Hai. I'm meeting the assistant coach and some fo the other guys onthe a-team for some extra practice." he stated. "I'll see you at home then." she smiled,adn bowed to Omi, before walking off down the hall. Omi and Shinji followed her for a bit before the boy headed out the side door towards teh fields. Omi watched HIkaru for a moment before he jogged up to her. "Hi. Mind If I walk with you?" he asked. "Not at all. I'm actually going to Koneko no Sumu Ie. I want to send flowers to a friend." she stated. "May I ask who?" Omi asked, relief flooding his body. She chuckled. "It's not a boy from school, if that's what you were thinking. I just met him. He...He helped me when I needed it most, and I want to thank him for it." she said, a troubled look crossing her face. "You've always struck me as a very capable person. Unless you were attacked, I didn't think you'd need help from much of anyone!" Omi joked. Hikaru stopped, head bowed. Omi stopped after a few paces,and looked at her, blue eyes wide. "Oh my god...That's it, isn't it?" he asked softly. She didn't move; didn't speak. Omi stepped forwards, and touched her shoulder gently. "What happened?" he asked gently. Hikaru didn't look at him. "I don't want to talk about it." she said softly. "Hikaru...you can't bottle this up. It will devour your mind. I know. I blocked out half my childhood. I don't even know hwo my parents are." he said quietly. She looked up then, surprised. He nodded, smiling slightly. "Come on. Yoji can handle the afterschool rush for once. Let's get something to drink,and we can talk." he said, leading her towards the cafe across the street.  
  
Omi listened in horror as Hikaru described her near rape. Then He paled drastically at the description of her hero. "Schulderich..." he murmured. She looked curious. "Do you know him?" she asked. Omi nodded. "He's a very dangerous, and very evil man. Stay away from him." he said firmly. Hkaru laughed. "You know he said he wasn't normally a kind person, but somehow...I broke through somehow. And he's promised to protect me, no matter what the cost." she stated. Omi shook his head. "A lie, I'm sure. He is pure evil....I know." he said. Hikaru looked at him, a long measuring look. "There's another boy in your body. I can see it. With Shinji, you were Omi Tsukiyono, the boy who works at the flower shop. Buit now...you are soemone completely different." she said softly. Omi frowned, hand tightening on th handle of his mug. She didn't even blink. "I think you are dangerous, Omi. As dangerous as you say Schulderich is. Perhaps you both are, to each other. But somehow...I think not to me." she said, and then smiled suddnely, and leaned across the table, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thankyou for the drink and the talk. I'll be going to get those flowers now." she stated, and rose, walking away with her bookbag in hand. Omi watched the girl, then shook his head. I'd better tell the others about this...Manx too." he added to his mental list, and slaped some money on the table, following her at a discreet distance.  
  
"She bought Tigerlilies?" Omi murmured, looking at the girl as she left the stood, a bundle of flowers in her arms. He thought it was appropriate, what with Schulderich's red orange hair. And his ability to devour a man whole, mentally speaking. Hikaru turned around, and their eyes locked. "Omi-kun, if you wish me to be safe from Schulderich's supposed dangers, do not follow me. If you were present, and his is what you say he is, We would both surely die. You see, if you are right, I am walking into the tiger's den, with my arms open wide, and bleeding." she stated, then turned about again, walking away. Omi sighed, and walked into the shop. He caught Aya's attention, and the somber man followed him into the back.  
  
Nagi blinked as someone rapped on the front door. It was odd to have someone knock at the door. Farfarello rose to answer, but Nagi phychically pushed him back into his chair. "No you don't, Mr. Knife-Happy. You stay there." he ordered. Farfarello pouted in a psychotically cute way. Nagi shuddered. Brad put his newspaper down,and rose, picking up his gun. "I'll get it." he said obviously, and left the room. After a few minutes, he returned with a strange look on his face. "Schulderich! Door!" he shouted up the stairs. Schulderich took the stairs two at a time. Nagi rolled his eyes, the German had no shirt on, and his pant's were half unzipped. "Fix your pants!" He snapped. Schulderich zipped and buckled his belt, then went to the door. The other three members of Schwartz watched around the corner.  
  
Schulderich blinked in surprise. "Sohaku-san!" he said in surprise. She blushed. "I...I got your flowers...they were lovely. I...I brought you these, to say thank you, for the promise." she said,and held out the flowers. "Tigerlilies...Beautiful. I'll put them in some water in a bit." he smiled,and set them on the table. Hikaru's eyes flicked to something,and she blushed, looking at the ground. Schulderich turned around, turning red. "Do you MIND?!" He growled. The three faces vanished again,and he could hear Brad hush Nagi as he surpessed a giggle. Schulderich actually blushed. "Let's step outside." he suggested, and closed the door, seating himself on the porch.  
  
"Schul..dar ick.."she began. he laughed. "Some peopel have a hard time with the name. Schu is fine." he told her. She nodded, smiling slightly. "Schu, then. I...Something happened back there...in the alley." she said quietly. Schu fell silent. "I know." he replied afte ra moment. She glanced at him. "I...Know someone...who Knows you. He said you were...dangerous. Evil." she said softly. Shcu smiled softly. "He was right. I am a very Dangerous man, Hikaru. Those three you saw, they are very dangerous too. We are all evil, just like your friend said." he stated calmly. She bowed her head. "I'm sorry. I don't want you to get hurt. Normally, hurting a girl your age doesn't bother me...but lately...I don't know what's happened. Something is wrong with me." he sighed, running a hand through his hair. Hikaru looked at him through her bangs. "Perhaps, Schu, there is something Right with you? Perhaps you are not so evil as you believe." she said quietly. Schu stood suddenly. "I know I promised you...But stay away from Me, Hikaru Sohaku. You'll just get hurt. I'm Evil. Very Evil." he said firmly,and put his hand on the doorknob to go inside. She caught his pantleg, but didn't look up. "I don't care. If saving me means you have something wrong with you, I'm glad. I have touched your life, for the good of it, and you have touched mine. No matter what happens, we will never be the same people we once were. Never." she said, and let him go. Shcu knelt, and tilted her chin up. He gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead, then stroked the side of her face. "Goodbye, Lovely Hikaru." he murmured, and rose, walking back inside. Hikaru watched the door close, before she smiled slightly. "You will remember, Schu. You cannot help it now." she murmured, and left the porch of the seemingly innocent mansion. 


End file.
